Grey
by The Amazing Toaster
Summary: Some one from the past comes back to haunt the characters of PB, and COR. But will it all be bad?
1. Pretty Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Mentioned from the Chronicles of Riddick series ie. PB, DF, COR

A\N R&R's are always welcome. I'll give you a cookie if you do.

In a large room lit by only a single bulb light hanging from the ceiling where a team of five mercs where dividing up the cash from a recent score. No one noticed when the door slid open with it's usual hiss. No one noticed when a cloaked figure slid it's way across the room along the wall. They were too busy.

"C'mon Toombs stop being an ass and play fair."

"Play fair? Baby I can play fair with you all night." Toombs laughed as he reached across the table and grabbed the chest of his female crew mate.

She responded by grabbing his hand bringing it to her mouth and she started to suck on one of his fingers before biting it. Hard.

No one noticed our figure until a familiar voice sang mockingly "Honey...I'm Home!" Toombs stood knocking over the table on which the money from the last score was sitting.

"What the hell was that?" A man named Jon asked

'' SHUT UP!" Toombs yelled. Trying to figure the locating the voice came from.

"I don't give a shit what that was, how the fuck did it get in here?" Said another woman.

"I don't give a fuck about that could we just kill it please?"

The voice laughed. "Catch me if you cannnnn!" There was a sudden flurry of movement. A dark figure raced across the room. Crates where being tipped over, shoots being fired. Then... The room went totally dark.

"Shit." Toombs muttered realizing the situation had cone from bad to worse.

"Toombs what the hell is that thing?" Jon inquired. And when he said that everyone turned to his voice and missed our friend.

"You're slipping Toombs. And the only thing I am impressed with about your new crew is the fact they can stand so long."

Just then all of Toombs crew dropped to the floor.

"Well that just leaves more for me then now doesn't it?"

"Not if I kill you it doesn't." Then the figure moved the hood of it's cloak down to it's shoulders. It's eyes flicked slivery- grey.

"You know you wouldn't." Toombs said as he moved closer to it.

"Wanna try me and find out." The voice sounded shaky as Toombs was closing the space between them.

"I think I'd like that." Toombs said as he took the figures head in this hands and started to kiss it's lips.

"I'm sure you would." Was the last thing the figure was able to say before it gave into him.


	2. Payback

Toombs woke not sure if last night really happened. He sat up and moved to the edge of his cot letting his feet touch the floor. He sat quiet unmoving listening for the casual conversation his crew normally held at this time of morning, while they waited for a new bounty to come in.

Nothing.

He heaved himself out of bed and put a new pair of jeans on. He walked into the makeshift kitchen (which really was a table, chairs, two hotplates, a couple of dishes stacked on the floor along with a few pot 'n pans) He suddenly stopped when he saw a figure kneeling next to a hot plate making what appeared to be eggs.

"You know it's dangerous to have these things so close to the floor?"

"How so?"

"I don't like to kneel."

Toombs just laughed at this. "So was the couch okay?"

"Yea, but I wouldn't want to sleep on that everyday."

"I'm just surprised to see that I'm still alive."

"Well, I thought about slipping into your room last night and just slitting your throat for what you did to me."

"C'mon Grey that was years ago."

"I know but you never really did explain what the purpose of shooting me then leaving me to die in the middle of a desert on some planet where I don't even speak the language."

"You never gave me a chance."

"Um ... wouldn't that be under the LEFT ME THERE TO DIE part."

"Well, if you want to see it that way."

"But you know I wasn't angry then. I knew you where a cold hearted son-of-a-bitch. What got me pissed of bud is when you pinned the murder of the rest of the crew on me. What you couldn't handle letting the world know that you got so close to him you could touch him and you let him go? You let him go after he killed them. And what you pin that shit on ME." Grey stood up and walked over to Toombs. She grabbed the shiv from the loop of her jeans where she put it for easy access. She held it up to his throat. "Would you like to explain that part to me...dear?"

Toombs couldn't decide whether or not to talk. He couldn't tell wetter of not she was that willing to kill him.

"I can tell you one thing." He said as he smiled.

"And what is that?" Grey was getting quite irritated with him.

"Your eggs are burning."

Grey turned her head to look. "they don't look like they a----" She took a step back as she did Toombs pulled his own shiv out of her hip where it just missed her femoral artery. Her hand went instinctively to her wound. Bad move. When she did that Toombs took the opportunity to kindly kick her in the face. He kneeled down next to her and whispered.

"I left you there because you know. Darling you where really trying my patience always making me look like a god damn fool so I did what I had to and well you know the rest."

He stood back up, placed his right foot on her chest to pin her to the floor and looked across the room to make sure all the windows where closed. "Guess what babe today's trash day and you're the trash."

"Next time I promise." He didn't even see it coming. While he was talking she pulled the pocket knife out from her pocket flicked it open and cut his left Achilles tendon in one fail swoop. She quickly pointed the tip of the blade up wards and heard the satisfying sound of him sliding along the blade and hit her hand gripped around the handle. He rolled him over and pulled her blade out of him. She dragged him into the other room back onto his cot. She stabbed him again in the leg knowing he would not be able to get up, walked into the other room grabbed Toombs cuffs for bounties walked back very calmly and cuffed him to the steel ring off of his cot that connected it to the wall. Both she and he knew that she was going to leave him for dead like he had to her all those years ago.

Before she left she paused at the door before putting on her cloak and leaving him helpless.

"Didn't I tell you….payback's a bitch."


	3. 20 Menthol Kools

A/n This is a flash back so don't think I went all crazy on you guys.

R&R's welcome I promise I'll have The gOD bake you a cake.

"You know in a place like this a cold blooded killer like you needs an edge."

"I have enough of an _EDGE_ already."

"Too bad you can't see in the dark."A woman wearing small black goggles pointed up at the high ceiling of the prison, "You know those lights won't stay on forever."

"I don't plan on staying here forever."

"That's what they all say, and you know half of them weren't right."

Riddick looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She just smiled and said, "You'll see darling you'll see." As if she herself controlled the lights the entire prison except the guards rooms went entirely pitch black when she left him and the last thing he heard before the chuckles and grunts was her voice softly calling. "I'll be back. Darling. Trust me I will."

* * *

After four weeks Riddick was thrown out of the infirmary. They told him he was free loading and they needed him out. He hadn't seen that woman since. He had figured he wouldn't any sensible convict that didn't want any extra trouble wouldn't dare be seen with the new guy who got his ass kicked during an ambush.

It's pathetic I'm supposed to be the toughest criminal in any universe and I got my ass kicked by 4 guys. I've taken down twice that many in plenty of occasions. It was like they knew where I was but it was so dark. How could they see?

Riddick was so deep in his own head he didn't even notice the walked right by Grey.

"I hoped you liked my friends. I told them not to do too much damage, I think four weeks in there was a little much, at least they didn't kill you. But I expected much more of a fight from you. You let me down Riddick you only took one out, tsk,tsk,tsk."

"Exactly what is it you want from me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She moved in front of him blocking him from moving any farther. She lifted up a had and stroked his left forearm.

"What is your game?" He shook off her hand like it was diseased.

"Aww, your no fun you know that. I won't bite. Well, unless I'm asked. Normally."

"I'm not interested in that. What other proposition do you have for me?"

"What makes you think that wasn't my only offer I had to make?"

" 'Cuz I'm an animal and I know these things," He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it up to her neck and pushed her against a wall, "out with it! Now! I don't like being played with."

She just giggled which made him increase the pressure. "Easy boy you know if you kill me ... you know dead men tell no tales."

"Yea and they don't tell lies either."

"Okay. You said that you where an animal. But you forgot that you have a handicap, one that any sensible animal cannot afford."

"Oh and what would that be?" he let her off the wall but made sure he was close enough to reach her if he needed to.

"You're blind. Well, not in the light but in the dark in this place you never know when the lights are going to go. And when that happens you might's as well be walking around with your eyes closed."

"And you think you can fix that?"

"Not me just a friend."

"Really and what can your friend do for me." Just then the lights turned out Grey reached into her pocket and handed Riddick a flashlight.

"You'll need this since your blind."

"What about you?"

"Concern, that's impressive for a boy like you."

"I'm not a boy!"

"I wouldn't make too much noise if I where you."

"You can't be older than me."

"I'm not now can we go or should I leave you here?"

"I can handle myself."

"If you insist." Grey pulled up her goggles and started to move away from the then 18 year old Riddick. When he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her scream made his ears feel like they where going to bleed. "What the fuck is your problem? Asshole!" She shoved him hard and he fell over.

He rolled back up and she snatched her flashlight back from him.

"Hey. Give that back."

"I'll give it back." She hit him hard across the face with the handle of it. "Still want it back?"

"What is your problem?"

"The only down side to not having the blind handicap."

"Can I see?"

"Only if you keep that damn thing out of my eyes."

Riddick took the flashlight from her hand and shined it on a wall. She looked up to where he could see her eyes and tries to shield them from the light.

"That explains the goggles. What happened?"

"I had a shine job done on my eyes to fix that little problem."

"How much?"

"For you 20 menthol Kools."

"What about you?"

"20 persons." There was a sad tone in her voice when she said that.

"Why are you sad it's payment sounds like a fair price."

"Well, 'cuz of me there are some real monsters you've never seen before."

"How many left?"

"Just one and he wants it to be you."

"Why the Kools there must be a thousand other types down here but I haven't seen any of those yet."

"Down here you never will. Those are the only kind the guards smoke. We don't get them. It's like a test they say your the best criminal ever and the boss man wants to make sure your real so..."

"I gotta lift them from the guards."

"Easier said then done."

"I hope not."

"They never come down here. Look I have to go just call me when you make up your mind and have payment." she reached out her arm and grabbed a rope that led to the bottom floor of the prison.

"How will I call you?"

"If you don't see me just whisper my name and I'll be there soon enough."

"How will you know I called?"

"Super hearing it sucks don't ask for it it's not worth it okay!"

"What do I call you?"

"What ever you want."

"Pretty eyes."

"Works for me kid. Works for me."


End file.
